starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ree-Yees
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kinyen | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Misdadiger Dronkaard | species = Gran | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Thermal Detonator | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} 250px|thumb|Ree-Yees verhindert C-3PO om te praten thumb|250px|Saelt-Marae en Ree-Yees discussiëren Ree-Yees was één van de bendeleden van Jabba the Hutt tijdens de Battle of Carkoon. Biografie Ree-Yees werd op Kinyen geboren met een genetische afwijking waardoor zijn handen en voeten aan gigantisme leden. Het idyllische leven van de Gran op Kinyen was voor Ree-Yees niet weggelegd nadat hij een andere Gran vermoordde. Toen dit delict uitkwam, werd Ree-Yees verbannen van Kinyen en andere Gran kolonies zoals Malastare. Tijdens het proces werd Ree-Yees wanhopig en smeekte hij een vrouwelijke rechtsdienaar om niet verbannen te worden van Kinyen. De wachters namen de jonge Ree-Yees echter mee. Ree-Yees vond troost in de alcoholische dranken waarvan Sullustan Gin zijn lievelingsdrank werd. Ree-Yees’ dronkmanschap stelde hem niet in staat om vrienden te maken in de cantina’s en bars die hij bezocht tijdens zijn reizen door het universum. Ree-Yees was onbeschoft en egoïstisch. Ree-Yees doodde de tijd door te stelen en hier en daar wat oplichterij te plegen om zo snel mogelijk war Credits te verdienen. Uiteindelijk belandde hij in de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt. Jabba haalde Ree-Yees voor het amusement omdat de dronken Gran regelmatig vechtpartijen uitlokte met andere leden, zowel groter en kleiner dan hijzelf. Regelmatige slachtoffers van Ree-Yees’ brute persoonlijkheid waren Ephant Mon, Tessek, Ortugg en Barada. Vooral Ephant Mon was Ree-Yees’ favoriete ‘slachtoffer’ al bleek dat het vooral de Gran was die de rake klappen moest incasseren. Een andere taak die Ree-Yees kreeg toegewezen was om te waken over Bubo, een schijnbaar onintelligent wezen. Wat Jabba niet wist was dat Ree-Yees in contact stond met het Galactic Empire dat hem steunde in een moordaanslag op Jabba. Ree-Yees smokkelde in kisten Goatgrass delen van een Thermal Detonator in Jabba’s Palace die hij tussen de huid van Bubo verstopte. Op dit wezen had Ree-Yees ook een controlepaneel aangebracht zodat hij de bom uiteindelijk zou kunnen exploderen. In ruil voor de dood van Jabba zou Ree-Yees mogen terugkeren naar Kinyen. Ree-Yees dacht dat het immers een kwestie van tijd was alvorens hij bij de Rancor zou belanden. De moordaanslag verliep echter fout. Bubo was intelligent en kreeg genoeg van de Grans domheid en at een vitaal deel van de Thermal Detonator op. Toen Han Solo werd bevrijd door Leia Organa was Ree-Yees nog vol goede moed. Zo belette hij C-3PO om te praten en hield hij zijn hand voor de Vocabulator van de Protocol Droid. Later ging Ree-Yees mee met de Khetanna naar de Pit of Carkoon. Na een opstootje met Saelt-Marae over Quark Warfare was Ree-Yees veel te dronken om zich te realiseren dat de Battle of Carkoon bezig was. Ree-Yees stierf toen de Khetanna explodeerde, al was het tenminste niet zijn eigen bom die hem het leven kostte. Achter de Schermen * Ree-Yees wordt een lengte van 2,20 meter toegeschreven maar dit kan gewoon niet aangezien hij op foto’s ongeveer even groot is als C-3PO. * In het leesboek van ‘RotJ’ vechten Ephant Mon en Ree-Yees aan boord van de Khetanna in plaats van Saelt-Marae en Ree-Yees. Deze scène werd gefilmd maar haalde de uiteindelijk filmversie niet. * De nickname van Ree-Yees was ‘Three-Eyes’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Ree-Yees in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Tales from Jabba’s Palace – Novel category:Gran category:Jabba the Hutt category:Criminelen